total_drama_jungle_tourfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexie
Lexie Marie Wilson '''is labeled as '''The Sarcastic Bookworm. She was a contestant of Total Drama Jungle Tour and was place at Killer Moons and later put at Smartest Kids Profile Came from a family of five at Toronto Canada,She was the oldest of three siblings. Even thought she got the smart personality, her parents never notice this because they are always busy at work and stuff. Being the president in her class and a council was really a very hard work. But after hearing about the Producers of Total Drama making another season she was excited to join not only she gonna be famous and more popular at her school but also she was willing to win the money so she can give it to her parents and for once her parents will finally respect her. Appearance Lexie was a 5'2 girl, who has light tan skin. She has brunette hair that always in a ponytail that you didn't even know if she gonna put it in a different style. But sometimes when night falls she always take it of which it's reveal it's a shoulder lenght hair. But later at "Quest of Mount Wawanakwa" She change to her evil side which make her hair go down with long messy bangs and dark highlight on it. Personality Lexie was the girl who always think negative and then positive and then go back to being negative.She was really sarcastic and smart. She might mock almost all of the other competitors but she really gave a good laugh to all of them not because she make joke but her sarcasm was really a good one. The one who was really a heart full of gold and shyness. Might people think she was really rude,pessimistic and cold hearted at the outside but in the inside she was really nice,sweet and independent. Coverage When she arrive at the camp she was really quiet and didn't even care to talk to the others because she only did was read and away from the others. She even face Haley who greet her happily but she just return this like nothing happen. At the challenge,She was angry that Chris call her Marie which result Chris being knock by a rock. When Becca host for a while she introduce Geoff,Duncan and Noah where she caught the attention of Noah. But since she just met him and he didn't know her well, They haven't interact very well. Lexie show her smartness by helping her team across the sharp booby traps. At the end Lexie's team won the challenge receiving a party along with the other three veterans. Next Morning when the girls from her team wake up they notice that she was tired and got baggy eyes it's because Michael try to form an alliance with her but to hiis out of luck she didn't accept it. Just then the girls was start talking about boys but they notice Lexie was quiet and just reading but when they ask her about her time with Noah she blush but hide it. As The season continue,She continue to be sarcastic and negative as always. But she really useful at times then really help her team She also create a rival with Jinx because of how a manipulative girl she is. She also state that she didn't trust Jinx ever since the beggining of the season She might already create some rival on some people but she also make friends with Icarus and Xiuying and Ben. While she was facing her fear of clowns she was really on trauma for that and stating that she was really humiliated at international tv. Not only she get to face her fears but also showing clumsiness and really embarrassing herself At Couples Tied Up, She was really grumpy in the morning but make it up when Noah talk to her that she need to go back to her old negative and funny self which really work. She thank him and even gave him a peck in the cheek for being so sweet on her. Later at the last part challenge both of the two bookworm got together after admitting that they like each other At the Horror Challenge; She really blow a fuse at the girls fighting about who going to lead but she said that no one deserve the roll of it. She is one who survive at the challenge and even face Freddy Krauger and the psycho killer. At Quest On Mount Wawanakwa and The obstacle challenge; She change to her evil side it's because she was really angry about being tortured by this game. She even cause Icarus elimination by using the immunity idol she just found At the Olympics challenge she start to change back to her old self and get jealous about Nora and Noah hanging out at each other At the board game challenge where she was eliminated; She try to get advice from the others which they didn't really gave her advice but a quick talk. At this episode She annoyed Chris and start to act so much pessimist at the challenge At Bet on your camper;She was seen hanging out with her friends and the other veterans while saying her time at the show and angry abot Jinx and Chris. She even try to denied she's jealous about what happen at the olympics challenge. At Rivalry Slash! She was pick to be part of the walk off challenge. Everyone was shock that she was awesome at the stage. Later She was shown fighting with Michael doing a headlock then she was later saying at the confessional stating that she might go all crazy sometimes but she is sure that Lexie will be not choosen at the game. Original Design Lexie was one of the new cast to have their original design before the season was published. In her original design was a cut off sleeveless brown top with a khaki brown short shorts. Rather than her aqua close shoes her shoes in her original design was a black high heels. Her hair is rather longer than her final design and the color of her hair was ebony black with long curly bangs at the sides of her head. She also wear a red ribbon on her hair and a red headband. Audition Tape Her audition take place at her university while her friend Macy tape her audition. She tell her name telling that she heard about the new season of Total Drama and that she willing to join the show it will be fun and she want to win so she can pay for her tuition for college.She describe herself and saying also that she is a fast athletic even thought she didn't play any sports which it's state by her friend. But she says it's not only your great at sport but also your intelligent she even comment something with sarcasm on it. Relationships Noah was her love interest;Even thought at first they don't talk to each other and don't interact much,t's state that Lexie got a crush on him since Season 1 started. Both of them got a lot in common and even teased each other at things. The other contestants bet each other that they like each other but they always denied it. At the end of Couples Tied up she and him start confessing that they like each other which they state that at first they don't have the guts to tell it. Lexie and Taylor was friends ever since they met each other at the first episode. They even tell each other about their lives at the outside world. Both of them got to admit that they are like siblings in the show. Taylor even advice Lexie that she have to apologize and make up for what she did when she showing her evil side.Taylor even sad and like to take Lexie place before she get eliminated but Lexie stop her telling that it's okay. Even thought Lexie and Icarus was on the other team at the first half of the season, They really interact good when Chris changed the teams. Both of them even state that they hate Jinx for all she did at this season. Icarus was really disappointed toward Lexie when she turn to her evil side stating that why Lexie turn so mean which she replied that who cares about turning evil. Icarus tell Taylor that changed Lexie back to her old self. Lexie said that she didn't trust Jinx from the start of the season. She and Jinx even start a catfight two times already at the show. Lexie even state if Jinx got eliminated at Bet on your Camper, she gonna chase Jinx around the playa so she can slap her really hard. Episodes Appearance Total Drama Jungle Tour *1x01 - The Most Dangerous Greetings Part 1 *1x02 - The Most Dangerous Greetings Part 2 *1x03 - Drip Into a Deep Sleep *1x04 - Most Defying Challenge Ever *1x05 - Laser Tag Attack! *1x06 - Build In or Lose It *1x07 - Rivalry Slash! *1x08 - Do you Have a Talent? *1x09 - Winners Vacation or Loser Lose *1x10 - Water Challenge Time *1x11 - A Nightmare On Jungle Tour *1x12 - Couples Tied Up! *1x13 - Jungle Musical and Scavenger Hunting *1x14 - Course of Death and Maze Of Death *1x15 - Quest Of Mount Wawanakwa *1x16 - Total Drama Present: Olympics! *1x17 - Total Drama Board Game *1x18 - Cook Off (Mentioned) *1x20 - Bet On Your Camper *1x21 - Survival Of The Wilds *1x22 - Final Three: Air Racing! (No Lines) *1x23 - Finally Finale *1x24 - Catch The Case If You can! Total Drama Rumble: *2x01 - We're Back! *2x02 - Finders Seekers *2x03 - Strande-Rama! *2x04 - Fears Must Be Dealt with...Obstacle Course? *2x05 - AHHH!Vampires! *2x06 - A Total Drama Filming Present *2x07 - Awake Until You Drop *2x08 - Order Up! *2x09 - Total Drama Got Talent! *2x10 - Paintball Hunt With Chef *2x11 - Know Them All Trivia *Lexie was one of the contestants from the new cast has a relationship with a veteran contestants which is Noah **The other being Icarus which is Duncan *She is one of the few that being called by nicknames **Her nickname was Marie *Lexie is the contestant which is still not confirm what her ethnicity is *She is the only contestant who figure out that Jinx was hiding her true color since the season start *Lexie was one of the cast that has an original design before the season start *She like doing Shakespeare, She even perform it as a talent in the Talent Show Contest *Lexie reveal that she has an Evil side *She was the only contestant from the new cast who get a lot misfortune **She was hit by their team flag courtesy of Chris **First one when she face her fear of Clowns **The time when she was being chase by her fear again **The time at the olympics when she receive her karma **When Duncan push her at the chair in Bet on your camper **At the Olympics when she accidentally grab a cactus **She was push by Duncan at the chair again when they have a three days vacation ata five star hotel *She was the only camper who was pick by Chris to get eliminated without the cast voting who going home *She is the first contestant from the new cast who find the immunity idol and then use it to eliminate a camper *it shown at the first episode of the season that she can read Egyptian words **She also can speak Chinese,Japanese,Arabian and also Egyptian **She also state that she has a teacher who was great at Egyptian language *She was also confirm by TotalDramaFan1123 that she is a president fo her class *Taylor confirm that Lexie play the tambourine **Also Lexie is one of the new contestants to play an instrumet; The other being Taylor,Nathan,Ben,Jinx (State at her audition),Quirk (Can play a little guitar as state at his audition) *Her old design resemble Zoey due to Zoey clothes on Revenge of The Island. Her hair also resemble like Zoey old design. Lexie was rather tall than her final design. *She is one of the few of the other new contestants to win an individual challenge *She is also shown to be more violently than ever **She throw a rock at Chris for calling her Marie which knock the host down **She kicked the ripper at the balls for locking her in the glass door **She even break a mirror at Drip into a Deep Sleep **She kill zombies at the same episode **She almost beat Ben for calling her Marie if it wasn't for Noah and Taylor stopping her **Lexie start using a rifle like crazy,killing zombies **Lexie angrily shot Jerome for hitting Noah at the laser tag challenge **She blow a fuse at the other moons for fighting **She was shown fighting with Michael with Zach and Noah giving each other a headlock and throwing mud at each other **She along with the others was seen to throw food at each other violently **Again she blow a fuse between the fight of Icarus and Jinx **When she noticed that Freddy just locked Noah at the bus driver seat. She start to get angry and violently beat Freddy **She start to argue and start yelling at Jinx **She even start to beat Jinx when the mud fight between both of them. **She throw mud at Jinx again **At the start of the Scavenger Episode; Jinx was curing her injure courtesy of Lexie,Both of them might already fight that morning before going to eat breakfast **Lexie was still angry what Jinx did which she slammed her fist at the table which create a thug sound **She is angry about Chris for treating them like trash at the challenge which make her turn to an evil crazy side. She also even act so crazy by screaming in frustrate and kicking the crocodiles **Lexie throw a dodgeball at Michael resulting him to get eliminated at the challenge. She later hit Noah with a dodgeball making him fall but to her out of luck,Nora catch him before meeting the cold tiles **At the first ever challenge at Season 2;She was annoyed about the fighting between Jinx,Heather,Jenna and Courtney, She pull the four hair and said to them that if they didn't shut up she will tied their hair together in the tre *She is the other few from the new cast who curses at Jinx. The other is Icarus or even Xiuying *It also confirm that Lexie was voice by TotalDramaFan1123 *She is one of the new contestants to have different kinds of clothes **Her regular clothes **Her Swimsuit **Her clothes when the time at the fashion show **Her sleepwear shows at Do you have a Talent? **Her Crazy evil side clothes at the Obstacle Challenge **Her Evil Side New Clothes at Quest Of Mount Wawanakwa **Her Old Design clothes **Her winter clothes *She dye her hair twice shown at Rivalry Slash! and Quest Of Mount Wawanakwa, This continue at Season 2.